Thomas' Christmas Party
'Thomas' Christmas Party''' is the twenty-sixth episode of the first season. The engines organize a special Christmas party for Mrs. Kyndley. Plot It was Christmas time and Thomas wants to throw Mrs. Kyndley a party to thank her for saving him from a landslide the year before. The Fat Controller agrees with him, but on the day of the party, there is a heavy snowfall, trap Mrs. Kyndley in her house. Thomas bravely puts on his snow plough and set off with Toby to rescue her, and soon, with the help of Terence, who stay behind to look after the house, Thomas and Toby can return her to the shed, where the party was supposed to be. But as Thomas and Toby arrive home, they find the sheds in darkness. Suddenly, a switch is thrown and the sheds are covered in lights. Everybody sings carols, and Mrs. Kyndley says that it's the best Christmas party ever. Characters *Thomas (Voiced By Ben Small) *Edward (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Henry (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Gordon (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *James (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Percy (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Toby (Voiced By Bill Farmer) *Annie and Clarabel (Voiced By Anna Bentinck And Morweena Banks) *Sir Topham Hatt (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Mrs. Kyndley (Voiced By Adrienne Posta) *Terence (Voiced By Bill Farmer) *Bertie (cameo) *Henrietta (cameo) *Farmer Finney (cameo) Locations *Tidmouth Sheds *Mrs. Kyndley's Cottage *Hackenbeck Tunnel *The Viaduct (deleted scene) *Knapford (deleted scene) *Bournemouth (mentioned) Transcript US version * George''' Carlin:' It was Christmas on the Island of Sodor. All the engines were working hard. Thomas and Toby were busy carry people and parcels up and down the branch line. Everyone was happy. Only the coaches Annie and Clarabel were complaining. * '''Annie and Clarabel:' It's always the same before Christmas. * George Carlin':' they groaned. * Annie and Clarabel: We feel so full, we feel so full. * Thomas: Oh, come on! * George Carlin':' said Thomas. * Thomas: Where's your festive spirit? Christmas day is almost here. * George Carlin':' By the side of the track was a little cottage with a familiar figure waving to them. * Thomas: It's Mrs. Kyndley! * George Carlin':' whistled Thomas. * Thomas: Peep, peep! Merry Christmas! * George''' Carlin:' Thomas always felt better for seeing her. * '''Thomas:' Christmas just wouldn't be Christmas without Mrs. Kyndley. * George''' Carlin:' When work was over, Thomas went to see the other engines. All their coats had been polished. * '''Gordon:' Huh! * George''' Carlin:' said Gordon. * '''Gordon:' Just look at us. Your driver will have to work fast to get you as smart as us. * Thomas: Never mind that. * George''' Carlin:' replied Thomas. * '''Thomas:' I've something important to say. Do you realize it's been a whole year since Mrs. Kyndley saved us from a nasty accident. You remember when she was ill in bed and... * Edward: Yes of course we do, * George''' Carlin:' interrupted Edward. * '''Edward:' You told us how she waved her red dressing gown out of her window to warn you about a landslide ahead. * Percy: And you and Toby gave her presents. * George''' Carlin:' Percy joined in. * '''Percy:' And the Fat Controller sent her to the bournemouth to get better. * James and Henry: But... * George''' Carlin:' said James & Henry together. * '''James and Henry:' The rest of us never thanked her properly. * Thomas: Exactly. * George''' Carlin:' said Thomas. * '''Thomas:' So now I think we should all give her a special Christmas party. * George''' Carlin:' Everyone was get very excit and the driver felt sure that Sir Topham Hatt will agree as indeed, he did. The engines were all busy making plans, when silence fell. Sir Topham Hatt had bad news. * Sir Topham Hatt':' The weather change badly. Mrs. Kyndley is snow up. Toby says he'll help to rescue her. You must help too, Thomas. There's no party unless you do. * George' Carlin:' Thomas hated snow, but he said bravely. * '''Thomas:' I'll try, sir. We must rescue her, we must. * Sir Topham Hatt':' There's a good engine. You and Toby will manage splendidly. * George Carlin':' Thomas charged the snowdrifts fiercely. Sometimes he swept them aside, sometimes they stuck fast and the men had to loosen them. But at the cutting near the cottage, they could go no further. * Thomas' Fireman: Look at that! * George Carlin':' exclaimed Thomas' fireman. * Thomas: Peep, peep, peep! Here we are. * George Carlin':' whistled Thomas. An answering wave came from an upstairs window. Then they heard a familiar sound. * Thomas: That's Terence! * George Carlin':' said Thomas. * Thomas: He's come to help too. * George Carlin':' Sure enough, Terence had a snowplow and was work hard to clear a patch to the railway line to safety. At long last, the rescue was complete. Percy took the tired workmen home and Terence said. * Terence: Goodbye Mrs. Kyndley, I promise to take care of her cottage and I’ll watch them. * George Carlin: The engines made good time. No more snow had fallen, but the yard was dark. Thomas' heart sank. Suddenly, all the light went on. What a marvelous site await Mrs. Kyndley. * Sir Topham Hatt':' Well done! * George Carlin':' said Sir Topham Hatt. * Sir Topham Hatt':' I'm really proud of you all. * George Carlin':' Mrs. Kyndley especially thanked the smaller engines. * Mrs. Kyndley: Thomas and Toby are old friends. * George Carlin: she said. * Mrs. Kyndley: And now Percy, you are my friend too. * George Carlin':' Percy was very pleased. * Percy: Three cheers for Mrs. Kyndley! * George''' Carlin:' he called. * '''Percy:' Peep, peep, peep! * George Carlin':' they all whistled. * Engines: We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, And a happy new year. * George''' Carlin:''' Thomas the Tank Engine and his friends thought it's was the best Christmas ever. And Mrs. Kyndley could think of nowhere should rather live than here with them on the Island of Sodor. Gallery Thomas'sChristmasPartyUKtitlecard2.jpg|1985 UK title card Thomas'sChristmasPartyRestoredTitleCard.png|Restored title card Thomas'ChristmasPartyUStitlecard.png|US title card Thomas'ChristmasPartyWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card Thomas'ChristmasPartyItalianTitleCard.png|Italian title card Thomas'ChristmasPartyFinnishTitleCard.png|Finnish title card Thomas'ChristmasPartyGermantitlecard.png|German title card Thomas'ChristmasPartyKoreantitlecard.jpg|Korean title card Thomas'Train35.png|stock footage Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow31.png|Stock footage Thomas'sChristmasParty.jpg Thomas'sChristmasParty1.png Thomas'sChristmasParty2.png Thomas'sChristmasParty3.png Thomas'sChristmasParty4.png Thomas'sChristmasParty5.png Thomas'sChristmasParty6.png Thomas'sChristmasParty7.png Thomas'sChristmasParty8.png Thomas'sChristmasParty9.png Thomas'sChristmasParty10.png Thomas'sChristmasParty11.png Thomas'sChristmasParty12.png Thomas'sChristmasParty13.png Thomas'sChristmasParty14.png Thomas'sChristmasParty15.png Thomas'sChristmasParty16.png Thomas'sChristmasParty17.png Thomas'sChristmasParty18.png Thomas'sChristmasParty19.png Thomas'sChristmasParty20.png Thomas'sChristmasParty21.png Thomas'sChristmasParty22.png Thomas'sChristmasParty23.png Thomas'sChristmasParty24.png Thomas'sChristmasParty25.png Thomas'sChristmasParty26.png Thomas'sChristmasParty27.png Thomas'sChristmasParty28.png Thomas'sChristmasParty29.png Thomas'sChristmasParty30.png Thomas'sChristmasParty31.png Thomas'sChristmasParty32.png Thomas'sChristmasParty33.png Thomas'sChristmasParty34.png Thomas'sChristmasParty35.png Thomas'sChristmasParty36.png Thomas'sChristmasParty37.png Thomas'sChristmasParty38.png Thomas'sChristmasParty39.png Thomas'sChristmasParty56.png Thomas'sChristmasParty57.png Thomas'sChristmasParty58.png Thomas'sChristmasParty59.png Thomas'sChristmasParty60.png Thomas'sChristmasParty61.png Thomas'sChristmasParty62.png Thomas'sChristmasParty64.png Thomas'sChristmasParty65.png Thomas'sChristmasParty66.png Thomas'sChristmasParty67.png Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1984 television episodes Category:1980s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Thomas And Percy's Mountain Adventure And Other Stories (1994, US) Category:Thomas And Percy's Mountain Adventure And Other Stories (August 24, 1994) Full Category:Saved From Scrap (1998, US) Category:Saved From Scrap (August 18, 1998) Full Category:Snow And Other Thomas Adventures (2000, US) Category:Snow And Other Thomas Adventures (September 26, 2000) Full Category:Thomas Gets Bumped And Other Thomas Adventures (2001, US) Category:Thomas Gets Bumped And Other Thomas Adventures (July 24, 2001) Full Category:A Proud Day For James And Other Thomas Adventures (2002, US) Category:A Proud Day For James And Other Thomas Adventures (March 5, 2002) Full Category:Thomas' Christmas Tales (2005, US) Category:Thomas' Christmas Tales (October 4, 2005) Full